This invention relates to apparatus and a method for the characterisation and/or identification of an article utilising the properties of a luminescent material incorporated into, or positioned on, said article.
It is known that the emission spectra of luminescent materials can often be unique to a particular compound.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for characterisation and/or identification of articles by examination of the intensity -- wavelength distribution in the emission spectrum derived from luminescent material incorporated into or positioned on an article under test.